Dar-Zor-Exxa Kryptonian Virus
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: A Kryptonian Virus that survived the destruction of Krypton has made its way to Earth. What is this Virus? Who created it? Is there a cure?


**StoryLine: Long ago, back on Krypton before it's destruction, Kara and her father Zor-El created a bio-weapon that will defend them against the enemies of Krypton. But as soon as they completed the weapon, the planet was already on its way to destruction. **

**A few days later while Kara was getting ready to leave she turned towards her father, "Father, the project." she said as he shook his head, "I'm sorry Kara but it will be destroyed along with Krypton. We love you Kara." he told her as he hugged her as her mother urged her towards the pod and soon she was off and a minute later Krypton exploded.**

**12 Years Ago**

**Kara Zor-El's Pod wasn't the only one who survived Krypton's destruction of course there was her Cousin Kal-El but that was 24 years ago. I'm talking about something else that survives it's destruction. Something so dangerous that if it's in the wrong hands, it can be the end of Earth.**

**Two white vans came speeding down the road as it turned off into the grass approaching the impact of where a strange object had landed. When they approached the location they stopped the vans as people in hazmat suits got out and approached the crater with caution. **

**When the smoke cleared, they saw a big meter rock that was cracked open, one of the people walked inside the big hole to get a better look at the rock and saw a glowing blue liquid like substance that looked like it was alive. Soon they had it in their van and leaving the site heading back to their headquarters in National City.**

**Chapter: 1**

Kara Danvers was at her desk trying to get a story out when she heard something on the tv as she looked up and listened, _This is breaking news. A Virus has escaped from a BioLab in Nevada. Scientists have declared that it came from space 12 years ago and that they have been studying it to conclude its place of origin. This Virus has already claimed the lives of 2,000 people already. Do not fear, we have top scientists trying to figure out how to capture this virus to keep it from spreading anymore. Now back to our regularly scheduled programing._

Once she heard that it was found 12 years ago and that it came from space, she did the math and Kara felt her heart drop, "No. It's impossible." she whispered as she grabbed her jacket and making her way to the elevator, "Kara?" she looked to see James, "Where are you going?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"That Virus, it's from Krypton." she whispered as James was stunned, "How do you know?" he asked as Kara sigh, "Because I created it." she answered as she got inside the elevator.

Once Kara was in an alleyway she changed into her supergirl suit and flew to the DEO. When she landed she saw J'onn and Alex walking up to her, "Kara what is it?" Alex asked as she walked up to her sister. "You guys heard of the virus on the news? Well I know what it is because I created it." she said as Alex raised her eyebrow, "You created that virus?" Kara nodded, "Me and my father before Krypton's destruction. It must've survived because it came from space 12 years ago, the same time I crash landed on Earth" She answered.

"Do you know where it was last located?" she asked as she followed Alex and J'onn to the control center, "It's last known location was Chicago." J'onn said as Kara nodded, "Wait you gonna want to see this." Alex called out as Winn typed something as footage was playing on the screens as people were running and screaming, some people were on their knees screaming as blood came from their eyes. "I need to get out there." Kara said as he turned to walk out, "Wait you're not thinking of going after it are you?" Alex asked.

Kara sighs, "Alex. It's okay. Me and my father made it so that Kryptonians are immune to it. It's made to target our enemies of Krypton." she told them as she flew off.

She's gonna need some help if she's gonna try and capture this virus but then her mind went to Caitlin Snow on Earth-1 maybe she could help. She landed in her apartment as she grabbed her device and opened a portal as she jumped through.

**Chapter: 2**

**Earth-1**

Team Flash was all in the Cortex when the alarm came through the lab, "A Breach is opening." he yelled as he and the team make their way down to the breach room, but when they got there they were surprised to see Kara in her supersuit, "Kara? What's wrong?" Barry asked knowing that she wouldn't be here unless it was important.

"Uh….I may or may not need your help just yet, but I do need Caitlin's." she said as Caitlin looked up, "Me? Why?" she asked the alien.

"Because you are a doctor and a biochemist. I need your help with a virus that came to my Earth." she told them as they give her confused looks, "What kind of Virus Kara?" The Doctor asked.

Kara takes a deep breath, "Okay. Long story short. Before Krypton's destruction me and my birth father Zor-El created a man-made virus that would defend us from our enemies who try to take over Krypton. Well, when Krypton died I thought the virus had died along with it. But it somehow survived the destruction and had made it to my Earth. It's not good. This Virus, it's not good." she explained to them.

"What? You created a...a kryptonian Virus?" Cisco asked getting a nod from the kryptonian herself. "Wow! Kara...uh, how bad are we talking about here?" he asked kind of afraid of the answer.

Kara closes her eyes, "Uh…..Let's just say that it's 15x worse than the Black Plague." she said making the room all gasp, "Oh My God Kara." Iris said as the team were all stunned, "I know but I thought the Virus had died along with Krypton. Now there's a cure, or I think there is. We never made it to that stage." Kara added.

"How certain are you?" Barry asked Kara wondering if she's sure about there being a cure. Kara shrugged her shoulder, "Uh...50% to say the least, like I said we never really made it to that stage while I…..we were creating this Virus." she told them as the team were still stunned but Caitlin came over her shock, "Okay. I will help. But you will need to tell me everything about this Virus." she said as Kara nodded.

"Well, the virus is called: Dar-Zor-Exxa. It's basically a plague, it's purpose was to defend us from our enemies who try to take over Krypton because we were the most advanced in the Galaxy. Anyways, it was made by me and my father in the lab. We kryptonians are immuned it it so we are safe. It traveled miles through space and every planet it comes into contact with they….explode." she said to them.

Caitlin was stunned, "Wow, okay. Was you and your father knew what you guys were making?" she asked getting a nod from the alien. "My father thought it would be a good Idea if we had some kind of a defence for our planet, and I took part in it." she said as Caitlin nodded, "What are the symptoms that we need to look out for?" she asked as she wrote in her notepad everything about this Virus.

Kara blew a breath, "Uh….there's: Sweating, A Black Rash will start to form, their skin will be orange looking, blood coming from their eyes. That's about it. But the cure I would need to go through my father's notes." she said as Caitlin needed.

"Okay well, we will come with you guys and help out anyway we can." Barry said as everyone nodded in agreement making the Girl of Steel let out a breath of relief, "Thank You Guys, but be careful this plague is deadly." she warned getting some nods from the group.

**Earth-38**

A breach opened and TeamFlash: Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were all in Kara's apartment as the breach closes. Kara hears screaming outside as she ran to her window and her eyes widened in horror, "Oh Rao, It's already starting." she said making the team go to where she was at and looked below and were shocked at what they saw.

People were running, cars were crashing into buildings, poles, couple of fires can be spotted, people holding their heads screaming, some kept itching on itching because of the black rash that they are scratching off their own skin, some people had already died by the look of blood coming from their eyes, "We need to get going. Flash Can you follow me?" Barry nodded, "Good I'm gonna carry Cisco and Caitlin whatever you do don't touch nobody okay?" she said as he nodded and Kara picked up Cisco and Caitlin and flew out the window while Flash was following from the ground.

When Kara landed with Cisco and Caitlin Barry stopped beside them as they looked to see on a ledge of a mountain in the arctic as they shiver, "Why bring us here Kara?" Barry asked, trying to keep the shaking from his voice from the cold. "You'll see." she replied.

She got down and grabbed a big golden key making the teams eyes wide as she put it in the hole and opened a door that slid to the side. "Come on." she said as they followed her in and immediately they were warm. "How is it so warm in here if we are in the arctic?" Cisco asked getting a smile from the alien.

"Because. Your human." she said as they followed her and was shocked and impressed at everything. "What is this place?" Barry asked. "It's called The Fortress of Solitude. Basically it's like Earth's version of Krypton." she said as they walked up a few stairs and to a control panel with language written that they don't understand. "Is that your alien language?" Caitlin asked curious questions about the writings on the console.

Kara nodded as she pressed a few of those symbols each glowing and then a holographic screen pops up filled with the same language, "Is this your Father's Journal?" Cisco asked.

"Yes. He would write down everyone of his experiments and mine." she said as they all nodded.

A few minutes later Kara lets out a big sigh as he looked down, "This is not good." she whispered. She looks up and swipe the the information away and turns to look at team Flash, "Apparently, according to my father, there's no cure." she said making them look at her, "What? No cure?" Barry asked as Kara nodded.

"Not that he wrote down. The only thing he said was that I need to be the one to make the cure. But how can I make it without needing to know what I need and how". She said as she took a deep breath, she didn't know what to do. How can she cure everyone of this virus that she is responsible for?

**I'm sorry. This is all I am able to write. But I do hope you enjoyed this story! Thank You.**


End file.
